Sladce spi, princátko
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Fluff. Klaine. Zasazeno do děje mezi epizodami "Original Song"  2x16  a "Born This Way"  2x18 . Blaine věděl, že ho to zabije, a že se tak stane brzo.


**»«**

* * *

><p><strong>Sladce spi, princátko<strong>

_Good Night, Sweet Prince_

**Anglický originál: Flaming_Muse**

**Český přkelad: Rapidez**

* * *

><p><strong>»«<strong>

This story is based on characters and situations created for Fox, therefore not owned by me; no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Tento příběh je založen na postavách a situacích, které se vytváří pro Fox, z těch nám nepatří nic. Zbylé věci jsou výplodem našich chorobných myslí – za tuto fanfikci může **Flaming_Muse** a za její český překlad **Rapidez**. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Za kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv si vás podá Karofsky.

**»«**

Krátký ficlet v originálním znění naleznete zde:

**archiveofourown . org/works/202945**

**Klaine**

**Rating:** K+

**Žánr:** romantický fluff

**Shrnutí:** Blaine věděl, že ho to zabije, a že se tak stane brzo.

**Poznámka:** Zasazeno do děje mezi epizodami "Original Song" (2x16) a "Born This Way" (2x18).

**Poznámečka:** Pro Doreu. Za čekání.

* * *

><p><strong>»«<strong>

**Sladce spi, princátko**

**»«**

* * *

><p>Blaine věděl, že ho to zabije, a že se tak stane brzo. Za pár minut, nanejvýš tak za deset, pozbude vědomí, skulí se z (vcelku pohodlné) židle rovnou na podlahu Daltonské knihovny a chcípne tam. Nebylo vyhnutí.<p>

Pohlédl na Kurta, který seděl vedle něj u velkého dřevěného stolu, záda rovná jako by spolkl pravítko. Knížku i listy z kartotéky úhledně rozložené před sebou. Blaine věděl, že by měl říci sbohem, ale hlavu měl příliš těžkou, než aby ji zvednul, když ji měl tak příjemně položenou na ruce. Nebyl si jistý, jestli by zformoval slova do věty. Ale stejně si Kurt zasluhoval alespoň něco.

„Kurte," podařilo se mu zašeptat.

Kurt se na něj nepodíval, jeho pero nezaváhalo na své cestě vyplňování prázdných řádků. „Máme pracovat!" zašeptal k Blainovi. „Seminář vyhledávání a třídění informací v knihovně, neříká ti to něco?"

Blaine ze sebe dostal jen neartikulované zaskuhrání.

„Pšššššt," dloubnul Kurt Blaina nohou do kotní to příjemný kontakt a Blaina napadlo, že minutku dvě ještě přežije. Drahocenné sekundy odtikávaly, Kurt listoval stránkami učebnice, a pak si vzal nový list.

„Umírám," oznámil mu Blaine.

Kurtovi zacukalo v koutcích úst, jako by se chtěl zasmát, ale udržel oči na své práci a odvětil: „Neumíráš."

„Ale ano. Umřu přímo tady a tobě ani chybět nebudu."

Kurt se zlehka zasmál a věnoval mu letmý pohled. „Jsi ten nejsměšnější člověk na světě, Blaine."

„Vidíš? Nebudu ti chybět."

„Dost řečnění, pane Andersone. Pokud nechcete, abych vám k referátu přidal ještě dalších pět stánek," řekl pan Drew, když míjel jejich stůl.

Blainovi se nějak podařilo zvednout hlavu, ačkoliv věděl, že mu to zkracovalo život, a řekl s co největším respektem, kterého byl schopen: „Nechci, pane."

Hned jak k nim byl knihovník zády, Blaine se sesunul zpátky do žide. Obyčejně už by byl touhle dobou odpoledne s Kurtem v Limě v Zrnku, obaloval by si nervy kofeinem a pečenými dobrotami. Povídali by si, jejich nohy by se pod stolem dotýkaly. Doplňovali by energii po náročném dni. Namísto toho tady chcípne, v knihovně, kvůli tomu stupidnímu semináři. A Kurtovi nebude ani chybět. Možná by to měl vyryto i na hrobě: _Zde leží Blaine Anderson. Jeho přítel ho nepostrádá. Dalo by se říci, že zemřel mladý, ale všem je to jedno_.

Blaine se právě snažil vydolovat zbytečky energie k zaskuhrání, když se o něj Kurt zlehka otřel loktem. Blaine na něj pohlédnul. Kurt sice vypadal, že se naplno soustředí na svou práci, ale zároveň pro Blaina něco držel pod stolem. Blaine si ten malý celofánový baliček vzal a otevřel ho při velice věrohodně sehraném kýchnutí (pokud mohl sám posoudit). Uvnitř byla hrstka tmavých pamlsků, velikostí připomínajících rozinky.

„Expresso zrnka v čokoládě," zamumlal Kurt. „Hlavně je nesněz najednou, nechci tě seškrabávat ze stropu."

„To s sebou pokaždé nosíš kávová zrnka, kdyby přišla krize?" chtěl vědět Blaine, který s úžasem zíral na ten mls.

„Ne, dneska jsem je pro tebe vzal. Znám tě."

Sklonil hlavu, aby zamaskoval blažený úsměv, který se mu usadil ve tváři. Blaine šťouchnul nohou do Kurta a nechal svou nohu v kontaktu s Kurtovou, aby se k sobě tiskli od kolene ke kotníku. Možná, že to odpoledne přeci jen přežije. Pochopitelně, ještě mu stál v cestě výzkum a sepsání referátu.

Tentokrát jeho zanaříkání ztlumil pamlsek v puse.

**»konec«**


End file.
